fan_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Spider-Man 3
'''The Amazing Spider-Man 3 '''or '''The Amazing Spider-Man 3: Rage of Carnage, '''is a Marvel Entertainment film directed by Marc Webb based off of the events of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. After Gwen Stacy/Emma Stone dies, and Harry Osborn/ Dane Dehaan is in prison Peter/ Andrew Garfield starts to lead a normal life with no troubles. Meanwhile, Oscorp funds into modifying an alien symbiote which escapes and lands on Peter. Plot After Gwen Stacy/Emma Stone dies, and Harry Osborn/ Dane Dehaan is in prison Peter/ Andrew Garfield starts to lead a normal life with no troubles. Meanwhile, Oscorp funds into modifying an alien symbiote which escapes and lands on Peter, turning him into a Carnage. When New York realizes that there is no Spider-Man, Cindy Moon aka Silk/Rinko Kikuchi comes into the spotlight to create an anti-venom to save him. Cast Andrew Garfield as The Amazing Spider-Man In Forest Hills, Queens, New York,35 high school student Peter Parker is a science-whiz orphan living with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He is bitten by a radioactive spider (erroneously classified as an insect in the panel) at a science exhibit and "acquires the agility and proportionate strength of an arachnid".36 Along with super strength, Parker gains the ability to adhere to walls and ceilings.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man Dane Dehaan as Green Goblin/ Harry Osborn Harry Osborn, Norman Osborn's son, becomes the second Green Goblin. After being defeated and placed under the care of Dr. Bart Hamilton, Harry while under hypnosis reveals many Green Goblin secrets and Hamilton decides to become the third Green Goblin. Harry recovers and fights Hamilton until an explosion renders Harry amnesiac of his time as the Green Goblin and kills Hamilton. Colm Feore as Donald Menken Oscorp's Vice President and Head of the Board. He is often in dispute with Harry over his capabilities of being a CEO to Oscorp, claiming that because Harry is a boy, he is incapable of leading the company.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man_2 Paul Giamatti as Alekse Systevich A Russian hired killer for the Russian Mafia, who allies with Harry and receives a massive, well-armored, robotic, rhino-like suit from him, deciding to call himself "the Rhino". Giamatti said of his character, "He's a Russian mobster. Russians are always good villains. I have an ability to just destroy things", he said. "My accent is pretty hammy. I loved doing it. It seemed to me like an opportunity to be as over-the-top hammy as possible. It was really fun." Sally Field as Aunt May Peter's aunt Charlie Hunnam as Francis Klum / Mysterio Francis Klum, a mutant with the ability to teleport, was sexually abused by his older brother Garrison (Mr. Brownstone) and forced to use his powers to assist Garrison's illegal activity as a heroin dealer. Hugh Jackman as Wolverine Wolverine's mutation also consists of animal-like adaptations of his body, including pronounced, and sharp fang-like canines and three retractable claws housed within each forearm. While originally depicted as bionic implants created by the Weapon X program,120 the claws are later revealed to be a natural part of his body.121 The claws are not made of keratin, as claws tend to be in the animal kingdom, but extremely dense bone. Matt Damon as Eddie Brock Eddie Brock / Venom begins a campaign of torment against Peter after he disrespects him while wearing the symbiote, who is still unaware of his existence. He first pushes Peter in front of a moving subway without activating his spider-sense,21 and later terrorizes Spider-Man's wife Mary Jane.22 Venom baits Spider-Man to his apartment for their first confrontation, where Venom reveals his true identity to Spider-Man, claiming "You may call me Venom, for that's what I'm paid to spew out these days!" Rinko Kikuchi as Cindy Moon / Silk Thirteen years ago during a demonstration on the use of radioactive rays at a science exhibit, a spider is accidentally exposed to large amounts of radiation. In its dying moments, the arachnid bites Peter Parker. As a result, the young teenager gains amazing powers and becomes Spider-Man. However, this is not the end. Mere moments after biting Parker, the spider bites another young student named Cindy Moon. Charlie Rowe portrays the Phil Urich Green Goblin in an end-credits scene, while Felicity Jones portrays Black Cat as Cindy Moon's nemesis. Stan Lee makes a cameo appearance. Production Filming begins in 2017 of October.Category:Fandom